Telephone systems continue to improve and provide users with enhanced functions and new features. More particularly, commercial and/or business phone systems continue to provide expanded features and services. However, the features provided via home-based telephone systems have not expanded at the same rate as commercial offerings. This may be due, in part, to the fact that home systems do not have the same requirements as commercial systems and that commercial systems are generally too expensive for most homeowners. Accordingly, current residential or home-based phone systems lack many desirable features. Unfortunately, current techniques for managing large-scale networked telephony may not be capable of efficiently supporting desired features in a home-based system.